10 Niley Stories
by Hopelesslovex3
Summary: I got tagged by tiffany and so here is my 10 stories. Niley.


**Ok So thanks to tiffany, you can see how horrible my writing is when im rushed to write a WHOLE STORY in 3 or 4 minutes. Lol Anyways. At least now I've somehow contributed to this game.**

**So in case you didn't know, here are the rules. You put on your mp3, iPod or whatever and listen to the first song that comes on. Remember it has to be random! Then, you try to write a story while the song is still playing. When the song ends, so does your story. Got it? You have to do 10 songs if you are tagged. The people I tag are….**

**1 ****xoxoAnnaxoxo**

**2 ****UreWhiteDancer12**

**3 ****Vanecia**

**4 ****cara-jordan**

**5 ****jss2420**

**Ok these are like random people that have reviewed my other story. Lol and if you didn't want to get tagged… sorry. So Have fun!!**

* * *

**7 things- Miley Cyrus (what a coincidence right? Haha yea. I was shocked too.)**

"You make me love you" Her voice rang throughout the stadium. I was currently sitting backstage with my brothers feeling guilty and stupid. I mean I know I hurt her. And she has every right to be mad and write anger songs but I just didn't know it would hurt so much.

Of course after things ended between us, I've always wanted to patch things up and have her in my arms again. But I just don't know how to apologize.

The stadium erupted into cheers and she came running backstage out of breath. This is her last song of the night. Taking my chance, I pulled her off to the side and crashed my lips against hers. Not bothering to care about the people watching us.

"I love you. And I'm sorry" I said as she pulled me into another kiss.

**Realize- Colbie Calliat**

Sitting on the couch, watching her. Her eyes fixed on the TV screen that was playing Alvin and the Chipmunks. As she laughed at the funny parts, her body shook. Her laughter, the sound I live for. If only she can realize what I realize.

If only life was easy and she saw what everyone else keeps telling her? We ARE perfect for each other. I feel it. So why cant she?

"Miley…" I said finally deciding to tell her.

"Why can't you realize that I love you?" I asked my eyes pleading.

"I do realize." She says "Just wanted to make sure you did too." She said as she crashed her lips onto mine.

**Like Whoa- ALY & AJ**

I watched from the sidelines as he rocked out curls bouncing about on top of his head. Sinking into the music. Even with thousands of girls screaming, All that I heard was his pure voice as it blended so well with his brothers.

As the last notes rang through the room, he ran backstage. Exactly 2 hours later, after meet and greets, we sit in his dressing room. He slowly leans in and captures me in a breathtaking kiss.

"Like… Whoa." I said finally catching my breath.

He chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

**There's Nothing- Sean Kingston.**

I walked into the room fuming. How can they say that about me? They don't even know me! I sank down into the bed face buried into my head. The soft ringing of my phone broke me out of my little moment. I glanced at the screen and seeing the name 'Miley' flash at me made me all smiley.

"Meet me at the park" The text read. I dashed outside wanting to see my beautiful girlfriend as fast as I can. As soon as I got there, I saw her standing there. Hair blowing in the wind. As beautiful as ever. I walked over as she turned around, caught my eye and gave me a great hug; releasing all of my problems.

I smiled as I said "there's nothing in this world that makes me feel the way you do."

**Goodbye- Samantha Outen**

As I walk through the halls of my local high school. Taking in all the sights knowing that I probably won't be back. I pass the familiar locker which I have constantly leaned against while talking to my beautiful girlfriend for the past four years.

Walking into the lunch room, I See Miley sitting on the benches reading a book. I went up to her and hugged her from behind.

"Hey." I said sadly knowing that we won't be seeing each other for she's going to a different collage. And that we were gonna be saying goodbye soon.

"Hey." She said as she stood up and pulled me back into her. I just wish I don't have to say goodbye so soon.

**Pocket Full of Sunshine- Natasha Benningfield**

I watched as she ran around the beach trying to catch Noah and Frankie in a current game of tag. Her laughter is music to my ears as it rang throughout the beach. I ran over wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her down onto the grainy sand.

I laughed as I watched her break into another fit of giggles. She always has a way of cheering me up It was her bubbly and care free personality that can make me feel happy even at the hardest times. She was my pocket full of sunshine.

**Rockstar- Hannah Montana**

Nick Jonas. The high school 9th grade hottie. Me. The 9th grade nobody. I've had the biggest crush on him since as long as I have remembered. I just wish he would notice me. Sometimes I would wish that he would know who I really am. What makes matters worse is that I've heard that he has the biggest crush on Hannah Montana, AKA, the other side of me.

If only he knew. I sighed as I turned and walked away. Maybe its time for daddy to schedule a concert for Hannah with the Jonas brothers.

**Keep Holding On- Avril Lavinge.**

We sit here in the waiting room Silently with the rest of his family. Me rubbing his back softly as he sits there with his face in his hands. For Hours now we've been sitting in this waiting room silently awaiting the faith of his little brothers. Praying that he would come out ok.

"He'll be ok" I whispered to him as the hours drug on.

"Stay strong. We'll make it through. Keep holding on." I said in his ear as I let the tears fall freely. He lifted his head and his tears filled eyes meet mine. He pulled me into his arms and we sat there. Praying together.

**Everything- A Cursive Memory**

I lay there my arms wrapped around her small waist listening to her soft breathing as she slept. I've known for a while that without her, my life wouldn't be complete. With her here with me in this world, I think that the puzzle of my life has finally been completed. She was the last piece.

I remembered all the good times we've shared together throughout the years. The things I wouldn't have accomplished without her. And tomorrow, is going to be the day which I will call her mine forever.

She was my life, my world, my everything

**Pon De Replay- Rihanna**

I was standing near a table with my friends when I was yanked from behind by a curly haired cutie onto the dancefloor. I giggled as we began to dance to the beats. Music taking over our bodies. By the end of the song, the whole club was dancing around us and to our rhythms.

We got closer as he pulled me into a sweet hard kiss. As soon as we pulled apart, breathing heavily, the music stopped.

"Mr. DJ, Pon De Replay" He said as he smiled to me. Then he leaned in close to my ear as a slow song came on.

"I would replay that moment anyday." He said softly. I giggled as we continued to rule the dancefloor.

__

_**Ok. So that was the 10 short fics. I didn't really think they were good. And I underestimated the task. Writing a whole story in less than 5 minutes is hard! Plus, my fingers couldn't move that fast either. Hope they weren't too bad… Review and give me your opinions anyways! And i was scribbling away in my notebook today and I have a 3 and a half page story I need to type up for ya'll so it would probably be out later today. If not, tomorrow. As for my other story… I DO have three fourths of it written but I still need to finish the rest. It would probably be up sometime tomarrow…**_


End file.
